


Midorima’s Favorite Toy

by femmesteve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: When they graduated middle school and parted ways, Midorima began to feel the loss.





	Midorima’s Favorite Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Kuroko is bottom. I have a plot written down for a Kagami/Kuroko PWP, but I also wanna write Aomine/Kagami/Kuroko TTnTT Please! Tell me your thoughts!!

Midorima never doubted the stars. He lived day by day according to his horoscope, played each game in correspondence to it. His life as a Cancer was spread out for him. 

He wasn’t supposed to get along with someone like Kuroko. He was an Aquarius, a sign that Midorima was advised against associating with. The two signs were doomed to always butt heads. This was true in their case, for the most part. They never got along outside of the court. Admittedly, Midorima could just barely stand the sight of Kuroko. 

That is, until Kuroko proved himself to be useful outside of basketball. He was the perfect outlet for all of Midorima’s post game energy. He willingly spread his legs whenever Midorima wanted him, and this lasted up until the time came that they would graduate. They headed for different routes, ready to debut at their respective high schools, and Midorima was forced to part with his favorite toy. 

They didn’t connect again until Midorima forcefully sought Kuroko out after a practice game. He had spent each quarter dead set on demolishing the school that had taken Kuroko from him, playing with searing blood and blue eyes trained on the back of his neck. He could sense that Kuroko knew what was coming. 

There was no surprise on Kuroko’s face when Midorima scowled and dodged his attempt at a kiss, taped fingers slapping down over Kuroko’s mouth. He wanted to be quick, he wanted to get it out of his system and remind himself that Kuroko was nothing. On and off court. He wasn’t a fumbling middle schooler anymore. He was the ace of his own team and he had a line of pretty girls to take Kuroko’s place. 

“You knew who you were playing, and you didn’t get yourself ready here?” Midorima hissed as he shoved his wet fingers inside of Kuroko, feeling his chest tighten at the pained groan he received in response, “You should have done this while you were benched.” 

Kuroko was tense, struggling to adjust to the pain of being entered again so cruelly after so long. Sweat from the game was still shining on his skin, his eyes clenched tightly behind his matted bangs. He had thought about it during the game, but he was hesitant. He regretted that immensely. Every second he wasted sitting on the bench. 

“You’re tight,” Midorima muttered, curling his fingers in deep as his breath slowed down and his anger subsided, “You dont touch back here anymore?” He asked. 

Kuroko shook his head, exhaling sharply. It was too hot in the bathroom. His calves and back ached as he arched against the stall door. He wanted to go shower like everyone else, but he couldn’t ignore how hard he was. How quickly he responded to his old teammate’s familiar touch. 

They were on the third floor of the school, three flights of stairs away from the gym and it’s locker rooms where their teammates were changing and preparing to go home. Kuroko wasn’t surprised that no one had noticed him slip away, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t questioning how Midorima got away so easily. 

“Quit thinking,” Midorima barked suddenly, taking his hand away from Kuroko’s mouth to snatch his hair. 

“Mmnnn,” Kuroko winced, head falling back to relieve the pressure on his scalp. 

Kuroko tried to focus on the feeling of being full, the teasing pressure being placed on his prostrate and the weighty warmth of Midorima’s cock on his lower back. It was big, not much bigger than his own, but enough to make his heart thump at the thought of it going inside of him. He used to go home after games at night feeling empty between his legs, stretched open and so full of cock a mere hour ago. He could put his fingers in himself and come again just to the thought. 

It had been so long, though. He had tears in his eyes just from three fingers. He was scared. 

“Don’t hurt me,” Kuroko found himself blurting out, face burning red with shame. 

He could feel Midorima’s teeth on his shoulder when he smiled, making his cock twitch. Making him question whether or not Midorima cared. He never had before. 

“How sweet, Tetsu,” Midorima cooed, words mocking as they hit warm on his ear, “You’re scared.” 

The words caused a shiver to wrack up Kuroko’s body, making him squeeze around Midorima’s fingers. Midorima grunted softly as he rocked his erection against Kuroko’s back, eager to feel his tightness there. 

“Are you still a slut for me?” Midorima muttered. 

Kuroko couldn’t describe the amount of pleasure he got out of hearing those words. The normally studious and composed Midorima talking so filthy. He hasn’t spoken to him like that in middle school. It was so new. So hot. 

Midorima licked his lips, smirking. Kuroko’s silence gave away his surprise, and the way his dick jumped gave away his pleasure. Midorima hummed almost affectionately as he pulled his fingers free, listening to Kuroko whine sweetly. 

“You must have missed me,” Kuroko said, “Midorima-kun.”

Midorima stuck his sticky fingers into Kuroko’s mouth, grunting as he stroked the head of his cock against Kuroko’s stretched ass. Kuroko’s tongue was warm as it passed over his fingers, and it should have been disgusting, but Midorima has never felt more fired up in his life. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Midorima said softly, inching his fingers deeper into Kuroko’s mouth, “Of course I missed you..” His voice had dropped to a low purr as he began to inch the length of himself inside, 

“I could never replace my favorite toy.”


End file.
